


Sanavit

by frozenCinders



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat of a sequel to Amāre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanavit

**Author's Note:**

> no pain this time i promise

“So you won the game but became a Reaper anyway, huh?”

“You expected anything less, Mister H?” Joshua responded. There was a moment of silence as Hanekoma continued cleaning the glass he was working on when Joshua had walked in. The latter sat down at one of the tables, stretching his new wings. Sanae found them slightly odd, out of place, like they weren’t meant for him, and he could tell Joshua felt similarly.

“I don’t see a uniform. You breaking the rules already?” the barista inquired, laughing slightly. Joshua just smiled.

“Are you insinuating I’m a Wall Reaper?” he asked, feigning hurt.

“You’re already a Harrier? Way to go, boss,” he replied, though it sounded half-hearted even in his own ears.

“You sound so excited for me,” Joshua remarked, his voice laced with sarcasm and a small smirk on his face. It fell as he stood up and began walking towards the bar Hanekoma was behind.

“Mister H?” he asked, leaning over the counter and getting perhaps a bit too close to the barista’s face. Sanae flinched when he noticed.

“Yeah, uh, you need something?” he asked, fearing that he might have accidentally ignored Joshua.

“I think the glass is clean,” he commented, gesturing at Hanekoma’s hands. He looked down and laughed softly, setting the glass with the others. Joshua smiled and continued leaning over the bar, sending a message that he hoped he wouldn’t need to voice. Hanekoma grinned and slowly leaned forward as well, touching their noses together.

“I’m… glad to see you again, you know,” he stated, starting to pull his head back slightly, but Joshua placed a hand on his neck, stopping him.

“How glad?” he implored, smile still failing to drop off of his face. Hanekoma paused again and Joshua sighed, assuming he spaced out again.

“You really wanna know?” the barista asked, but before Joshua could give the expected answer of “of course I do, that’s why I asked,” he closed the space between them. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was pleasant nonetheless.

“About that glad,” Sanae muttered against the younger boy’s lips, making him giggle and lean in for another kiss or three.


End file.
